


2018萬理生賀

by WindWen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 每一年都要祝福你生日快樂！希望你永遠都可以開開心心的





	2018萬理生賀

**Author's Note:**

> 閱前指南：  
1.有萬理前2年生日卡的相關引用  
2.作者CP濾鏡很重所以是千萬千，但其實無牽扯攻受  
3.OOC是慣例，病入膏肓  
4.萬理生日快樂！！！

非常偶爾，或許是在某個夜深人靜他結束了所有工作看向窗外靜謐而熱鬧的城市時，萬理也會想起曾經和千組成Re:vale的日子。

這當然不是指他後悔做下那個決定、更不是指他對於百站到了千的身邊這件事有所不滿，相反的，他比誰都還要感謝對方在他離開後令千繼續唱了下去。萬理知道，如果不是百，千不可能成為現在的他，待在萬理身邊的千除了音樂以外就只有萬理了，但跟百組成Re:vale的千卻擁有了更多，這是總習慣著保護千的萬理做不到的。也正是因為有百在，萬理才能這麼放心的做他喜愛的事情，而不用為千繼續操心。

不過真的是非常偶爾的時候，作為曾經的夥伴，他還是會懷念一下那段站在舞台上的年少歲月，嘛，萬理想，他還是有資格的這麼想的吧。

收拾好所有東西後萬理瞥了一眼桌上的時鐘，發現早已過了12點，九月八日，他看見那個數字，莫名的有種熟悉感。

「啊，是生日呢。」他突然想了起來。

萬理不是那麼常過生日，以前跟千還在一起組團時千雖然曾經和他說過生日快樂（然後還害的自己被女友甩掉）、也買過蛋糕（然後被誤認成是女友送的），不過對於萬理來說，過生日不過是讓自己感慨又老了一歲；後來進了小鳥遊經紀公司，社長知道了便在他生日時買過蛋糕，只是有幾次萬理出外不在或者其他事耽擱了也就這樣過去。

他輕笑一聲，「哎，時間過得還真快。」

茶几上的手機忽然響了一聲，萬理走過去拿起，意外發現有兩通RC訊息，一前一後，分別是百和千傳來的。

「生日快樂。」

「萬大哥，生日快樂！」

他嘴角揚起一個弧度，打開手機先回了百的訊息，然後千就撥了過來。

「還沒睡？」萬理問。

「嗯，剛剛在寫新曲，反正明天也休假。」千迅速回答，似乎也不意外對方這時候仍清醒著。

「對了，既然你還醒著，要不要過來一趟？」千問。

萬理原先是不打算答應的，更準確的說，他本來就不打算要與千有太多私底下的交流，何況是這種難免越界的邀約。

但或許今天終究是特殊的，拒絕的話在舌尖繞了好幾圈還是沒能說出，「你也不看看現在幾點......行吧，我過去。」

反正千任性也不是一天兩天的事，萬理盤算了下明天正好也是自己的休假，抓起鑰匙便走出家門。

到達千家時那個罪惡的男人為他開了門，身上的衣服雖然隨性卻依舊不減他的魅力，萬理再次感慨對方真是罪孽深重然後跟著進了門。

「所以說，禮物呢？」萬理挑眉看向千。

千也露出了一個笑，「請你吃薄煎餅？」

萬理知道千指的是某一年生日的事，但他只裝作不知，「你做嗎？」他笑道。

千沉默了一下，然後說：「我只做了蛋糕，吃嗎？」

千端上來的蛋糕上插著幾根蠟燭，不大，上面用巧克力醬寫著祝福萬理的話。

萬理想起很多年前千也曾經像這樣做過蛋糕，千並不笨，認真做出的蛋糕也是有模有樣。只是明明是幫人慶生，卻又大剌剌的在蛋糕上簽著自己的名字，像極了過去那毫無畏懼的青春歲月。

但正如同千再也不會像過往一樣肆無忌憚，萬理知道雖然千還是那個他很喜歡的折笠千斗、卻也不完全是了。

他們安靜的點上蠟燭，萬理許願、吹熄，室內陡然陷入一片黑暗，萬理想起身開燈，卻被千拉住手臂。

「萬，生日快樂。」千的聲音在他身旁響起，萬理突然有些恍惚。

百總喊他萬大哥、社長以及其他人叫他萬理くん或者是大神さん，唯有千永遠只有這乾淨的一個音節，什麼也不帶。

「你還記得我說過的吧，雖然很冷漠，但萬就像是隨時可以回去的老家一樣。

我知道萬因爲想讓百安心所以一直要和我保持距離，但百已經慢慢想開了，所以，偶爾也是可以來搭理一下我吧？

就像萬理是我的老家一樣，我也想要成為萬理無論如何都能回的去的老家。」

萬理感受到對方說完後鬆開了自己的手，他勾起嘴角，走去按開了客廳的燈。

「千，有沒有人跟你說過，你真的越來越噁了？」他望向千，天青釉色的眼底盛滿了笑意。

「沒有，倒是萬說話越來越傷人了。」千指控。

「是這樣嗎？」萬理看向窗外，東京城的夜晚燈火絢麗的彷彿煙花，「那大概是因為我回到老家了吧。」他說。

**Author's Note:**

> 萬理桑生日快樂！  
無論你和Re:vale怎麼樣，只要你過的幸福就好，我擅自這麼想著  
多麼感謝神讓你天性灑脫、感謝神讓你愛上了幕後工作而無需為離開舞臺太過傷神、感謝神終究還是讓都是這麼好的你們重新相會  
希望未來的你可以一切順利，然後雖然只是我一廂情願，但若是哪一天能夠再次見到你在卡拉OK以外的地方演唱，那就太好了！


End file.
